Ehecol (SAO:TTRPG)
Summary Ehecol is a low-level player in Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG. He is on Floor 1, and usually fights and hang outs with Tanks_without_guns_are_just_really_thick_cars. He was about to finish college in his biology carrer, but one of his friends played a prank on him by forcing him to play a game Ehecol didn't know of with a profile already created, both unknown of the consequences, Ehecol played the game. Now he is trying to get out of the game to finish his biology career by cleaning the floors. Currently, he is out of the focus of the plot, as he was dropped by his player in favor of another character. However, who knows what he might become in the future.... Personality Ehecol is supposed to be a serious and mild individual, who always carries a serious mood and sometimes referred by his college friends as constantly poker faced. He dislikes showing emotions, because he believes it will only affect his actions and prefers to think with his brain and mind. He also heavily dislikes people who get affected by emotions in an situations and end up ruining the thing they were doing. He even sometimes refers to them as inferior, and due to this, he can be sometimes quite egocentric. Despite all this, he used to show a bit of emotions in very joyful moments, however, due to an incident that happened and ended up losing one of his teammates, he changed this attitude and behave like the True Ehecol he was. Appearance (Illustration in progress) Ehecol is a mildy dark skinned individual, average heighted for an adult man and with a healthy physical build. He has long hair, with this being smooth and straight and of the color black. His hair on his front face ends in two strands of straight and smooth hair, each in opposite side of his face, reaching almost the end of it. The center of his hair on his front face meanwhile is not large, rather is of a regular size. On his back, he has a low-ponytail which reaches to the end of his neck. He also has a medium-sized beard, which makes him look way older than he actually is. In clothing appearance, in SAO he usually wears brown robes with large sleeves that reaches up to the end talons in his back and sides, while in the front it is cut to make his pants show, which are of a darker tone of brown. He usually wears black shoes, too. He sometimes instead of black shoes, wears large boots and large gloves, which makes him look a bit funny and goofy. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Ehecol (Both username and supposed real name. He has a second name, but it is unknown by today) Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: Around his mid 20s. Classification: Human, Thrower Eye Color: Dark-ish brown Hair Color: Black Martial Status: Non-engaged Status: Alive Affiliation: Tanks_without_guns_are_just_really_thick_cars (Only friend by the date of today in SAO) Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-C physically, 8-B with Javelins, Higher with Double Trouble, 8-A with Hawkeye Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with throwing weapons, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Enhanced Senses (Anyone with a high perception rating has their senses tuned to high levels), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills increase speed and damage output. Hawkeye allows him to add base block to his base damage, which nearly duplicates his usual damage albeit lowering block to 0. Can inflict 1.75x his usual damage with Hawkeye in a burst attack. Can increase his own perception, which increases his own senses. Double Trouble can allow Ehecol to launch 2 attacks, one with 1.5x damage), Status Effect Inducement (Can induce various debuffs with Curse of the Damaged), Spatial Manipulation via Warp Shift, Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Ehecol does not have any means to resist true damage or negate abilities in this key) Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (Has an extremely low strength stat, but still on the level of a Floor 1 player, who even at level 1 can perform peak human feats that most humans in real life wouldn’t be able to do), City Block level+ with Javelins (Has a 5 ranged skill modifier, making him comparable to Elder Treants that can do this), Higher with Doulbe Trouble (Multiplies damage by 1.5, dealing 97.5 tons of damage), Multi City Block level with Hawkeye (Hawkeye first adds base block to base damage, nearly doubling the base damage Ehecol does. The attack itself does 1.75x more AoE damage than his usual attacks, which in the end would result in 113.75 tons) Speed: At least Subsonic (Has much higher Agility then Floor 1 Gergy, who was able to move in a blur to get behind Illfang.) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Has extremely low strength, but should be comparable to Floor 1 players) Striking Strength: At least Street level Durability: City Block level+ (Comparable to those who can survive hits from Elder Treants), Lower with Hawkye (Hawkeye temporarily lowers his durability by a 25% at the exchange of increasing his perception by 25%) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Standard melee range, Higher with javelins (Can throw his javelins from a larger distance than his usual melee attacks, though the specific value is purposefully inconsistent), Varies with Curse of the Damaged (Curse of the Damaged inflicts various debuffs when Ehecol hits an specific amount of health towards random opponents surrounding Ehecol. The range of this is not known, as it will always inflict this who engaged in battle with Ehecol or is in one.), higher with Boar Ropes (Ropes can be used to increase the range of the respective weapon) Standard Equipment: *Regular Javelins (10) *Reinforced Steel Javelins (10) *Clothing stuff Intelligence: At least Above Average (Ehecol is a biology student who was about to graduate from college, and he should have vast knowledge of that field. It has been shown he often analyzes the situation and thinks his moves more than twice prior to making them, and has shown to make some small, improvised plans in situations) Weaknesses: Ehecol is not really a H2H fighter, though he can fight with his javelins on melee, he apparently can't deal in a fist fight with bare hands. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Passive Skills:' *The Rogue (+1 Agility modifier when using Clothing only instead of armor) *Curse of the Damaged (Deals 3 random debuffs to an individual random opponent if Ehecol's total HP drops below or at 40%. Can only be triggered once in a battle. Clarification and list of all debuffs that can be inflicted here) *Double Trouble (When doing a roll for attacking, if Ehecol's roll gets +5 of advantage over the opposing roll, he may attack a second time. If the second attacking roll gets over +5 of advantage too, the attack may be 1.5x of usual damage) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Aim Shot (Ranged weapon only. Shoots at the enemy. 1 round cooldown) *Hawkeye (Ehecol aims at target with sharp eyes, and charges a big, energetic javelin in his back to be fired at full speed. Ehecol in the first turn gets in the Hawk position, which means he gets a lower and more sharp position as he calls it. Add Base Block to Base Damage, albeit lowering Base Block to 0. Lower Durability by 25%, but increase Perception by 25%. **Ehecol first needs to aim and charge before actually firing the big javelin. A roll may be made using perception + ranged Skill modifiers vs perception only. If Ehecol manages to overpower these two, he will get a successful aim and then proceed to attack. If Ehecol manages to get +3 or more than the other roll, his big javelin inflicts the Bleeding debuff. The Bleeding debuff lowers 20% of Base Damage and inflicts 5% of damage of the total health of the one affected by it each turn. This debuff wears off in 2 turns. **Ehecol now proceeds to do the actual attack. Instead of just ranged skill, ranged skill + perception may be used. The ability Double Trouble still applies for this. If the attack is successful, the giant, energetic javelin will be fired and this by default has a 1.75x multiplier, causing a great AoE blast throughout the area landed. After the attack has been done, Ehecol gets inflicted by the Fatigue debuff, meaning he can't do anything in his turn due to fatigue of the previous attack. This wears off in 1 turn. This ability can only be used once in a battle.) *Warp Shift (Thrown Weapons only. Ehecol can add special properties to his thrown weapons, and make them it so he can teleport instantly between them if he desires to in a turn for multiple purposes. Ehecol's thrown weapons now have the property of being able to make Ehecol change place with the weapon and them, meaning the weapon will be in Ehecol's previous place while Ehecol will be where the weapon was, regardless of the distance between the two, even if it's going mid-air or already implanted to the ground, he can still do it for various purposes. However, after the thrown weapon with special properties has been used, it cannot be used again with the same purpose unless this special properties are applied again with it, which will take one turn if in battle. Can be really useful for made-up strategies, as Ehecol can be unpredictable with already implanted weapons or mid-air ones as he can teleport between them instantly. Has a cooldown of 6 turns if used in battle) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Roleplay Characters